Okay
by Slipsandfalls
Summary: Domestic angsty destiel one-shot. Dean finds out Cas has been cheating and sadness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm actually in the middle of a series but I am having trouble not putting angst in it so… I am here to let out my emotions. R&R please, I love you guys.**

Dean stared down at his dad's journal. He never thought that he would miss it. At least then he was fighting for something.

He skimmed through the pages of terrible monsters, surprisingly he hadn't met them all personally. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

He used to fight all the time. Whether he was fighting for his mother, his dad or Sam he would continue no matter how bad it got and just put a smile on. Now he couldn't even fight for his own husband.

Castiel's phone sat on the nightstand next to Dean. Dean wished in vain that Cas knew how to delete his messages. He thought about the messages that had flicked across the screen, each driving a numb feeling further into his chest. The messages were obvious. Cas was cheating.

He picked up the phone and threw it at the wall. Why? Why the fuck would Cas do this?

"Dad?" A small voice called from the doorway.

Bobby, his son, walked into the room slowly, unsure.

Dean smiled a little and opened his arms to Bobby "C'mere Kiddo"

Bobby climbed onto the bed and into his father's lap "Are you okay, dad?"

Dean kissed Bobby's forehead and tucked him underneath his chin "Of course, Bobby. Daddy's just a little sad."

Bobby poked his head up and kissed Dean on the cheek. "It's okay Daddy, I love you."

Dean couldn't help but grin and tighten his arms around his son, sighing. "Love you too, kiddo."

Bobby nudged the journal that sat open on the bed "Is that Grandpa's journal?"

Dean nodded and closed the book "Your Grandpa was a brave man."

Bobby pressed his face into Dean's neck "When will Papa be home?"

Dean tried not to cry "I don't think he will be back for a little while." He said in a clipped voice.

Bobby sighed "Papa isn't very nice. I like you better."

Dean shook his head "Don't say that, he's your father." Bobby was quiet and Dean said "He loves you."

Bobby stared up at Dean, serious as any three year old could be "But he doesn't love you, Daddy."

There was something about the unveiled bluntness of hearing it from a child that made it so obvious. Dean had known it long ago but it wasn't til now that he really accepted that he was the only one still in love.

"Mmm" Dean said contentedly and hugged his son tighter "I know, Kid. It's not good. But you love me right?"

"Yes Daddy" Bobby grinned "I love you this much" he stretched his arms out as far as they would go.

"Really?" Dean laughed and tickled Bobby "Is that all?"

Bobby giggled and squealed "Daaaaad!"

Dean tackled Bobby onto the bed and tickled his stomach, enjoying the sound of the giggles of joy his son was making. Slowly, the laughs were taking away the pain. He let Bobby push him off and hold his hands. Bobby stood up on the bed so he was eye-level with Dean.

Dean must have given something away in his eyes, an accidental flash of the fear that was clouding his head, because Bobby kissed his Dad on the nose and whispered "It'll be okay, Dad."

Although he knew Bobby's mind, so young, was blurred with naivety Dean believed him and closed his eyes, sighing and preparing himself for the terrifying future.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. So here is another bit. I hope it doesn't ruin the first one but you guys wanted more so that's what I'm going to give you. Feedback, please? I'd really like to know how this second chapter went for you. I am so sorry for any mistakes, I read through it but I don't have a beta and sometimes I suck at noticing mistakes in my own writing, hopefully there will not be any though. Enjoy!**

Cas entered the door, feeling completely washed out and more than a little drunk. The house was quiet for a Saturday afternoon usually Bobby would be screaming as he played with Bones- although they didn't promote this activity because Bones was a _very _big dog and could crush Bobby in a heartbeat.

He found Dean in the kitchen cooking a late lunch for him and Bobby- peanut butter and jelly at the ready. He wasn't sure what to say, having been missing since yesterday morning and he was sure Dean must have been worrying. "Sorry I'm late?" He offered. Dean hesitated in his movements for a quick second- barely noticeable- but then continued constructing Bobby's favourite sandwich. Cas sat at the kitchen counter and poured himself a mug of coffee and tugged today's paper towards him tiredly.

Dean finished making the sandwich and called to Bobby who came racing in but suddenly freezing when he saw Cas. Cas was disconcerted by the look in his son's eyes for a second before opening his arms to Bobby. Bobby padded forward quietly and climbed onto the stool next to him and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dean placed Bobby's plate before him and ruffled his hair before getting to work on his own, slightly more grown up, lunch.

Cas sighed "Work was killer." Dean nodded vaguely, not paying much attention. Bobby sat and cut the crust off his sandwich quietly. Cas smiled and helped him, Bobby hated it when Dean left the crust on. Dean always told him that it was a waste but Bobby wasn't having any of that, he would always cut the crusts off himself since Dean was so stubborn about it. Bobby flinched as Cas reached over and Cas pulled back "Why are you so jumpy, Bubba?"

Bobby shook his head in response and stuffed his face with a massive bite of his sandwich. Dean sat with them and they ate together. Cas tried to make small talk, reminding Dean of his dental appointment that week. Dean nodded, the perfect mirror of Bobby's reaction, also taking a big bite of his food. Cas got up from the table "Well, I better go grade some papers- those kids are interminable about getting them back when I promise them."

In Cas' study he fell back into his massive leather chair that cost more than what most people would pay for a car. For a moment he just dropped his head in his hands, trying to pull everything in his mind together because it was like a massive jigsaw puzzle that someone had taken and torn apart- scattering a few pieces too far.

He was beginning to think Dean knew. He didn't want to believe it but he knew deep down that Dean was not thick and he had figured it out. The late nights at the office were a dead giveaway, he supposed. Cas groaned to himself, this wasn't how things were supposed to pan out. He thought he and Dean would work. When they first got together, after Bobby (senior) died, they were always together, always in love. Cas had noticed it about four years ago when Bobby came along- Dean was tired all the time, having to get up in the middle of the night and hush the baby back to sleep. Cas knew even back then that Dean resented him and was falling out of love. It had broken Cas' heart.

He, of course, realized that that was no excuse for what he was doing now. But it was already over, right? What did it matter if Cas tried to drown his sorrows in the comfort of a stranger? Although this stranger was someone he had known for years, they would always remain a stranger because that's how it had to be. Cas couldn't let himself think that he was really cheating.

It had all started when, one morning, Cas woke up to find Dean going through a box and upon closer inspection it contained photos of his old girlfriends. At the time, Castiel just gave a nervous smile and tried to shake it off- pretending that everything was okay. But then Dean started snapping at him. He distinctly remembered one night when Cas was reading a scary story- filled with big hairy monsters and spooky ghosts- with Bobby and Dean came in and snatched the book away saying he couldn't read that sort of thing to Bobby. Cas argued that it was only a kid's story book and Dean had rolled his eyes, asking him what kind of father he was. Cas was torn apart then- he knew that Dean didn't want Bobby involved in any of the supernatural- real or fake- and Cas was all for that but his reaction was way too harsh.

Dean had been a beautiful hand-crafted creation of Castiel's. He had taken Dean into his heart and cared for him more than any other human. Dean was Dean though and wouldn't have it- he had to be his own person. Cas spun in his chair and wondered if he had been too attached to Dean and had smothered him- that was why Dean had stopped loving him.

Cas shook his head. His mind played with the idea of him doing it over again, wondering whether he would've changed, if he would have given Dean some space. Most of the time, Cas thought the space that he _did _give him was too much. He couldn't help it if he loved Dean so much. Cas shook his head once again. No, he wouldn't have been able to do it.

Dean was too beautiful to stay away from. But he was so hurt inside from everything his life had seen fit to throw at him- each little bit of tearing away another strip of who Dean was until there was nothing left.

And now here he was, the only one still in love.


End file.
